Yuma Lau
'Yuma Lau '''is the secondary antagonist of ''Far Cry 4 and Pagan Min's second-in-command. She is the Lieutenant General of the Royal Guard as well as the warden of Durgesh. Background Yuma has known Pagan Min since childhood. She was the daughter of a crime boss who watched her father and mother gunned down during joint task force raids between INTERPOL and the Mainland China NNCC oversea operation in Hong Kong. The raids were meant to clean up the triad forces outside China border, here in Hong Kong, targeting several drug lords including her family and the Mins. Gang Min, Pagan’s father, took the orphaned Yuma under his wing to repay her father for an old debt, though in all likelihood, Gang was merging his fractured empire with hers. Gang Min didn't raise Yuma himself, but made sure she received the best education. Pagan became an older brother figure for her and she came to idolize him. He constantly encouraged her intellect and ruthlessness. For her 18th birthday, Pagan gave Yuma the heads of three men who tried to steal the inheritance of her father’s empire, and in return she used her inheritance to help Pagan create a force strong enough to take over Kyrat. She remained loyal to Pagan until he fell in love with Ishwari Ghale. Yuma says she felt he was no longer the ambitious and powerful man she admired as a child and blames Ishwari for "making him weak". Yuma states in her journals that she doesn't dislike when people fall in love, rather that she believes love can actually make some people stronger, but asserts that Pagan was not one of those people and that it made him a mess.Yuma's Journal After Ishwari fled to the United States Yuma had hoped Pagan would go back to the way he was beforehand, but was disappointed when she saw no change and says she realized "when something becomes weak, it stays weak." Yuma decided that she needed a new idol and became obsessed with the myth of Kalinag, a legendary hero in Kyrati history. She took the stories of this great warrior to heart and now searches all of Kyrat in hopes of finding Shangri-La and unlocking his secrets.http://far-cry.ubi.com/en-GB/game-info/characters.aspx She still however seems to harbor a great deal of bitterness towards Ishwari and Pagan. She thinks Pagan's desire to keep Ajay alive is a reflection of his weakness and during her fight with Ajay she declares she's going to do what Pagan "should have done", kill him and "mix his mother's ashes in pig slop". Events of Far Cry 4 Yuma is first seen after Ajay Ghale is forced out of an aircraft by Willis Huntley after killing what he believed to be Yuma's lieutenants, while they were actually undercovered CIA agents. While escaping the Durgesh Prison, Yuma can be heard describing how Pagain became weak and how she started idolizing Kalinag. After escaping the prison, Ajay is given Yuma's location by the Golden Path. Ajay goes to a cave, where he is confronted by Yuma, who gives him hallucinogenics. While hallucinating, Ajay is forced to confront Kalinag in person, helped by the Rakshasas and the Sky Tiger. After attacking him three times, Ajay starts to indefinitely stab Kalinag, until he "wakes up" from his hallucinations and discovers that "Kalinag" was actually Yuma, lying dead on the ground. Trivia * Yuma effectively uses hallucinogenics to manipulate her victims. Before their fight, she attempted to seduce Ajay Ghale while he was in a drugged state, allowing her to disarm him. * When talking to Pagan Min, Yuma appears to speak only in her native Cantonese. * Several of her journal entries can be discovered in the form of letters and notes by exploring the game world, in which she chastises Pagan for becoming "weak" (even considering an exit strategy) and revealing her obsession with Kalinag and Shangri-La. * The mission to kill Yuma, Payback, is a direct reference to the mission of the same name in Far Cry 3. In both missions the player is tasked with killing the antagonist's second-in-command, and in both the player is drugged and forced to fight while hallucinating. Gallery 327px-Yumaconcept2.jpg|Concept art of Yuma Yumaconcept1.jpg|Concept art of Yuma References Category:Characters Category:Far Cry 4 Characters Category:Antagonist Category:Far Cry 4 Category:Female Characters Category:Deceased Category:Determinant